


Introductions

by TintinnabulousRunes



Series: Panem Forever [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintinnabulousRunes/pseuds/TintinnabulousRunes
Summary: Emily meets a sponsor over tea.





	Introductions

**The 71st Hunger Games**   
**Training Day 2**

**Emily Delmare**   
**District 4**   
**Victor of the 58th Hunger Games, Mentor of Kimberly "Kim" Sardinia**

Mags should be the one dealing with this bullshit. She's good at dealing with it because she has patience. I don't. A stroke had something to say otherwise about that. Damn that little clot of blood and all it robbed from her.

Now I'm the one babysitting Finnick and sitting in a cafe waiting for a potential sponsor. His secretary told me he's be here at 3 o'clock and he's nearly ten minutes late.

There is no room in my schedule for potentials to be dicking around. I pull out my tablet and start checking the forum postings. As tasteless as that shell bikini was, it drew attention to Kim. Worst kind of sponsors, but I'll take their money if it means having something saved up for medicine or a weapon later on. This will be a rough year, with Annie's Victory last year, and it being a disappointing finale for the Capitol. For Kim's sake I have to try. She will have no chance if I give up on her before the Games even start.

A flicker of movement catches my attention. I look up to see a man enter the cafe. Short, fat-ass, wearing a pocket watch. Yep, that's Plutarch Heavensbee.

Sitting up straight, I smile and wave to him. He spots me and starts towards the table. He requested I sit in the back. Watching him try to get back here without bumping into anything is hilarious. Not allowed to laugh, though.

Plutarch reaches the table and sits down across from me. One of the waiters, a slightly built Avox boy, sets a tea tray in front of Plutarch and disappears just as quickly as he appeared.

There are two tea cups on the tray. He takes one for himself and offers, "Orange blossom, a good blend. Would you like some?"

"No, thank you."

I don't trust drinks I didn't see get poured. Even then, I'm hesitant. Too much poison in the arena and too many shit nights in clubs to repeat that mistake anymore.

"You don't trust me."

No shit. I just met you, fat-ass.

Plutarch continues before I can apologize for any kind of perceived slight. "I take no offence. I know it's not personal."

Alright. Maybe Plutarch deserves some actual consideration. I bother with giving him a real smile. "I appreciate the understanding. Now, let's talk business. We both have busy schedules."

Plutarch returns my smile and sips his tea.

Okay, okay. I don't like you, really. Let's speed this the fuck up. Wasn't kidding about shit to do.

Plutarch takes another sip of tea. "I do enjoy this cafe for business. No one overhears any deals made here. You can speak candidly, Emily."

Oh, he wants candid now. Not many people make the mistake of asking for candid. May as well live up to my reputation.

"Fine. Let's get this shit over with quickly. I have paying sponsors to get to."

Plutarch nods and sets down his cup of tea. He pulls out his pocket watch and checks the time.

"I'll have to get going soon as well. A business meeting this evening. A dull affair, really, but you do meet the most interesting of people sometimes." He tilts the watch slightly, and engraved on the inner lid, I make out the molecular structure for graphite. He snaps the watch shut. "I will sponsor Kimberly for 100 solidi upfront. If you would be so kind as to accompany me to this meeting, I can introduce you to some other paying sponsors."

Graphite. So, the rumors are true. More than just fishermen's tales.

"And some interesting people as well?" I chance, trying not to get my hope up.

"Yes." Plutarch picks up his cup of tea again and takes a long sip. He motions to the second cup. "It will get cold."

This is more than tea and sponsorships. This is treason. Like watching for the same bird flying in the corner of the screen every year in the video. This is Mags telling me about the message she heard on a radio nearly ten years ago. That District 13 lives.

"I suppose."

I pick up the second cup and take a sip. I have yet to understand the desire to eat flowers so many Capitol citizens have. Everything has to be rose or lavender or something blossom. The tea is decent enough, I guess.

Mags told me I might meet some graphite miners and their friends in the Capitol. Never told me it would be this fat-ass of all people.


End file.
